Ochaco Uraraka
|occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. |teams = Team Midoriya |entrance exam = 3rd |quirk apprehension = 10th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 3 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Ayane Sakura |eng voice= Luci Christian |birthplace = Mie Prefecture }} is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A and is one of the protagonists of ''My Hero Academia''. Appearance Ochaco is a petite, slender teenage girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports 2 long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers, similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume on the other hand is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request.My Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake Personality Ochaco is an outgoing, bubbly and lively person who thinks about everything positively, while still being objective enough to seeing her own and others' flaws and virtues. She is very harmonic and empathic in general, nice and friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. However, she can be awfully blunt without being aware of it at times. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous. Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter, which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Some bonus materials have also depicted her as stingy, using life hacks in order to get through her daily routine. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. This side of her tends to appear during combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, although she is not above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. She also doesn't like to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. Her parents are her main driving force into becoming a professional hero, as she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life, to the point of sacrificing her own feelings at times. Being quite honest about her goals, Ochaco decided to not hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does this with pride, knowing that it is for her parents' benefit. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own heroism and compassionate nature, wanting to be like him in terms of emotional strength and gaining more motives to achieve her goals in order to feel complete with them. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown a preference towards rescuing efforts, being fan of Thirteen and his expertise in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations, choosing the more combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship in order to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. Quirk and Abilities |Zero Gurabiti}}: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them, also being able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. She is also able to fly, though this ability is limited. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. * : Ochaco presses her finger tips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. She uses this move for both offensive and defensive purposes, such as when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam. **'Meteor Shower': After causing that several rubbles fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco collects a large quantity of them in order to form a giant meteor of rubbles. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. * : After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco can use the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy, acting as an improvised yet quite strong bat. This move was first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While working with Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts. Because of this, she has learned many forms of grappling, take downs and throws. Ochaco now is skilled enough to easily dispatch an opponent that tries to stab her or to incapacitate them, as shown with Thirteen and Himiko Toga. Keen Intellect: Even when Ochaco is not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box, she has a strategic mind, able to deduce her opponent's weaknesses soon after their battles begans, and distracting them enough to form complex plans. Despite ultimately being overpowered in her fight against Katsuki, she was praised for having making it far. Ochaco also has shown to have keen senses, being able to tell when Himiko was attempting to first attack her, showing her concentrated mind. Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk. *'Uraraka Helmet': This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. *'Uraraka Wrists': This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. *'Uraraka Neck': This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. *'Ochachaka Leg': This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Battles Relationships Ochaco's Father and Ochaco's Mother Ochaco loves her parents very deeply, taking the decision to become a hero regardless of the dangers for their sake. On the other hand, her parents clearly loves and supports her very much, wanting her to look out for her own happiness instead of help with their business. Izuku Midoriya Their friendship began mainly after she was saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly, becoming best friends. Ochaco clearly respects Izuku to the point of usually striving to be like Izuku (sharing his own creativity and determination), and has faith in his judgment and decisions. On the other hand, Izuku trusts Ochaco's own decisions and help, apart of enjoying being around her. Both of them are also protective with each other, as when Izuku defended her from Katsuki's accusations, and when Ochaco saved his life during the exam's entrance. Ochaco has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her, but there have been many subtle hints that Ochaco may also has a crush on him as well, such as how she gets jealous when Mei talked to Izuku too much. During the End of Term Test, Yuuga asked Ochaco if she loves Izuku, to which she replied by blushing and holding her face with complete embarrassment, showing that she does indeed have a crush on Izuku. However, due to her insecurities about her feelings, Ochaco would usually run away whenever she is alone with Izuku or completely deny it in an over exaggerated way. After the Hero License Exam Arc, Ochaco has decided to focus on becoming a Hero for her sake and so that her love for Izuku doesn't interfere between them, deciding to only being close friends with him at the moment. Tenya Iida Since they are both friends with Izuku, they became friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well and often end up in situations together, always having each other's backs during battles. Gunhead Ochaco interned under Gunhead, wanting to see how a destructive hero like him work. They are close enough to tease the other at times, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses. She also thinks the way he talks and acts is cute. Tsuyu Asui and Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three established a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listened and cooperated with Nejire splendidly during their internship, as well as when Ochaco and Tsuyu fought against Himiko. The latter two appear to be rather close, as Tsuyu comforted Ochaco by offering to hold her hand (which she accepted) during the School Trip Arc. They also are on a first name basis with each other. Katsuki Bakugo At first, Ochaco avoided interacting with Katsuki, due to his aggressive behavior, and Katsuki did not bother to talk to her, most likely because she was always fluttering around Izuku and he does not think she was worth it as well. However, in their match in the Sports Festival, Katsuki acknowledge Ochaco's strength and used her last name in a sign of respect, while Ochaco stopped to be afraid of him since then. After this event, the two began to respect and admire each other more, which caused them to defending the other even from allies. This was seen when Katsuki went out of his way to say that Ochaco wasn't fragile, even when his classmates paints her as such. In an omake, Ochaco has even confronted Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku, hinting she understands him to some degree. Mei Hatsume Ochaco has a somewhat rocky relationship with Mei due to the latter's direct nature and her "awfully close" distance to Izuku, much to her dismay. While all makes Ochaco visibly uncomfortable, she manages to remain polite and civil. Himiko Toga Ochaco and Himiko are enemies. Despite Himiko tried to attack Ochaco and Tsuyu with a knife, she gleefully called them "her friends", which left Ochaco slightly disturbed. However, Himiko managed to hit a soft spot when she realized that Ochaco has a crush on someone. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). * Her name Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "tea child". * She is student No. 5 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 3rd during the Entrance Exam and 10th during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * Her rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** She ranked 4th in the First Popularity Poll. ** She ranked 10th in the Second Popularity Poll. * She loves Japanese food and mochi and likes the starry sky. * While her name was spelled as Ochako in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. * She ranks 13th in Class 1-A's Grades.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * Ochaco ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Ochaco shares her birthday with Hinata Hyuga from Naruto, another Weekly Shōnen Jump series. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida) "So I'm going to be a hero. I'll make that money... So that my mom and dad can have easier lives!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Page 13 *(To Katsuki Bakugo about Izuku) "It is almost like... You're '''scared '''so you want to distance him, and so you act all menacing like that..."My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive References Site Navigation ru:Очако Урарака it:Ochaco Uraraka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Mie Category:Gunhead's Hero Office Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office